Dragon Prince of Halloween
by Marka Ragnos629
Summary: Neglected by his family in favor of his more viking like older brother, Hiccup grows up around dragons and becomes the apprentice of Jack Skellington. But when he and Jack discover Christmas, will their two holidays survive?


**Yup. My attempt at writing a crossover between How To Train Your Dragon and The Nightmare Before Christmas. I hope you guys like it, because I will be focusing on this one for the foreseeable future.**

***I don't own How To Train Your Dragon, and I don't own The Nightmare Before Christmas!***

* * *

**Dialogue Key**

* * *

"Great Halloween, everybody!" = regular speech

_'I believe it was our most horrible yet! Thank you, everyone!' = someone's thoughts_

_This is Halloween! = singing_

**"Look what you've done!" = someone yelling**

* * *

**The Dragon Prince is Born!**

* * *

On the island known as Berk, home of the Hairy Hooligans, an eight year old boy was sitting in a cove with his back against the stoney wall. The lad was crying his little heart out as he tried to ignore the pain he was in because of the beating he'd gotten from his bully of a cousin, Snotlout Jorgenson, the twins Tuffnut and Ruffnut Thorston (Tuffnut is a boy and Ruffnut's a girl. But with how similarly they behave when compared to each other, you can't really tell.), and even his own older brother, Bork Haddock.

This lad's name is Hiccup. Great name, I know. But it's not the worst. Viking parents believe that a hideous name will frighten off gnomes and trolls.

Like their charming viking demeanor wouldn't do that?

He's the second born son to Berk's chief, Stoick 'the Vast' Haddock: a man said to have popped a dragon's head clean off its shoulders when he was a baby, and Valka Haddock: a kindly viking woman who is at her fiercest when protecting her family. Although, neither have paid any attention to little Hiccup since he was four years old.

You see, ever since he was born, Hiccup was different from traditional Vikings. He was born prematurely, and is indeed, like I said, eight years old even though he was born on a leap year. Due to his premature birth, Hiccup was very sick as a baby. The village healers didn't think he'd survive his first winter. But Stoick believed otherwise. He thought that Hiccup would be the strongest viking Berk has ever seen in generations. Second only to his older brother, and heir to the chief position, Bork Haddock: named in honor of the greatest viking of all time, Bork the Bold.

But as he grew older, Hiccup proved to be much, much, much thinner than other Vikings in his age group. If one were to look at him closely, they'd compare him to a toothpick. And he doesn't rely on his muscles to do everything. Hiccup is actually a genius for his age, and spends a lot of his time drawing up pictures of things that interest him, and even inventions that he wants to make in order to help the village.

Unfortunately, it's because of this difference from traditional Viking nature that has caused Hiccup to be ostracized from his peers. Even his own parents and brother have been subconsciously neglecting him until Stoick and Valka seemed to forget his existence entirely.

And after his most recent beating, resulting in his left eye swollen shut, a busted lip that still has blood dripping down, multiple bruises and several cuts, Hiccup finds himself in his little cove that he's come to call home. A home he shares with the only creatures that are actually willing to treat him like a family.

Dragons.

Walking up to Hiccup purring sadly at how badly hurt the poor boy is, we see that there's a total of six dragons. The first is a young Strike Class dragon known as the Night Fury. A legend among Vikings that is often called the unholy offspring of lightning and death itself. This particular Night Fury is actually Hiccup's age, so the two are as close as actual brothers. This is Toothless, and as he curled around his brother in all but blood, Hiccup threw his arms around Toothless and proceeded to cry some more.

Next to appear are the only two female dragons in the group. The first is a sky blue and yellow colored Sharp Class dragon known as a Deadly Nadder. Hiccup named her Stormfly because she is such a beautiful dragon, and at the same time, she's a fierce warrior. After her is a female Gronckle that Hiccup named Meatlug. And Gronckles are tough, rock eating, Boulder Class dragons.

Both Stormfly and Meatlug act like a pair of mothers to the group. They're often the ones who need to keep Hiccup and Toothless out of trouble. And while Toothless comforted Hiccup, Meatlug took it upon herself to bring the two hatchlings close to her in order to keep them warm. Especially during these freezing cold Devastating Winter months. While she did that, Stormfly began to literally lick Hiccup's wounds. Fun fact: dragon saliva possesses healing properties. Though there are limits to how far this healing goes. It can't grow back lost limbs, for example.

After them came the last three boy dragons. A red and black Monstrous Nightmare named Hookfang, a Hideous Zippleback named Barf & Belch (Barf is the head that spews gas, Belch is the head that lights it), and a green Terrible Terror named Sharpshot. These three dragons act like protective older brothers to Hiccup and Toothless, and are also doing things the dragon way when it comes to helping them learn how to fight. They'll often wrestle with the two hatchlings to help them build up their muscles and help them get faster by playing the dragon equivalent of tag.

Although, they're not much in the mood to play right now. One of their brothers is hurting both physically and emotionally, and they don't like it. The state he's in is making even the tough as stone Stormfly shed some tears. The poor hatchling is only eight summers old and he already has more scars than an elder dragon. They may not be visible on his flesh, but they certainly are visible on his heart.

"Why…? Why don't mommy, daddy and big brother love me?" sobbed Hiccup. "Do they not want me? Is Snotlout right?"

Toothless gave a bark of denial, telling his brother through their bond that he is loved. That he's not a mistake. He has a real gift from the Great Creator himself. A gift that allows him to bond with and understand even the most volatile of dragons. Hiccup sniffled as he wiped his tears away with his sleeves, having mostly calmed down.

"Thanks for trying to cheer me up, Bud." he said sadly. "But let's face it. If my parents really cared about me, they'd show it. They wouldn't just ignore me and give every bit of their time to my brother. I know I'm not like every other Viking on Berk… or in general, for that matter… but do they really see me as that much of a blight because of it?"

Hiccup's dragon family looked at their human hatchling with sadness and sympathy as he snuggled deeper into Meatlug's warmth. They know his situation with the humans of his village isn't great, but is it really as bad as he says it is?

Who are they kidding? Of course it is! They've witnessed it first hand many times! They don't understand why the Vikings would treat one of their own like they do. Children are the greatest gift of all from the Great Creator, and should be treasured as such!

Suddenly, Hookfang perked up and looked at a tunnel that leads deeper into the cove. Growling curiously, the Monstrous Nightmare began walking down the path and towards the tunnel.

"Hookfang? Where are you going?" Hiccup asked.

But Hookfang didn't answer. It's almost like he's in some kind of trance. The little boy, though reluctant to leave the warmth of his dragon family, got up and started to follow Hookfang. The rest of the dragons followed and found that the inside of this tunnel is big enough for most dragons to travel through. The walls are lined with torches to provide some light. Naturally, like all children, Hiccup and Toothless have a healthy dose of curiosity and ran deeper into the tunnel to see what's on the other side. As the rest of the dragons followed, they failed to notice the writing on the wall.

_T'was a long time ago_

_Longer now than it seems_

_In a place that, perhaps, you've seen in your dreams_

_For the story that you are about to be told_

_Took place in the holiday worlds of old_

_Now, you've probably wondered where holidays come from_

_If you haven't, I'd say it's time you begun_

_For the holidays are the result of much fuss and hard work for the worlds that create them for us_

_Well, you see now, quite simply that's all that they do_

_Making one unique holiday especially for you_

_But once a calamity ever so great occurred_

_When two holidays met by mistake_

* * *

_***To Be Continued…***_

* * *

_**Thank you all so much for reading. I hope everyone has a splendid October. May the Force be with you, and have a great day.**_


End file.
